Winx Club - Episode 726
The Power of the Fairy Animals is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Kalshara wants to save Brafilius, who is in the hand of the Trix. The Winx have to put the Ultimate Power to safety, so they temporarily ally against the witches. Plot Coming Soon... Major Events *The Trix merge with their Fairy Animals to achieve an animal-hybrid form. *Kalshara forms a temporarily alliance with the Winx in order to fight against the Trix and save Brafilius. *The Winx's Fairy Animals merge to form the Swan of Infinity. *The Winx use the Stone of Memories to trap the Trix in a limbo of time. *Kalshara dies while Brafilius befriends the animals of the Magix Underground World. Debuts *Trix's Animal Hybrid forms *Swan of Infinity *Limbo Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Fairy Animals **Elas **Shiny **Amarok **Squonk **Flitter **Critty *Daphne *Roxy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Kalshara *Brafilius *Kiko *Evie *Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Faragonda's Digmole *Frostbite *Occula *Kemmy *Kangourmet *Rabcon *Scarret *Swan of Infinity Spells Used *Combine Attack - Used by the Trix against the Winx, Kalshara and their Fairy Animals. *Focus Attack - Used by the Winx against the Trix. *Ultimate Spell - Used by the Fairy Animals to formed the Swan of Infinity. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Emilia Costa as Kalshara *Carlo Scipioni as Brafilius *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Francesca Rinaldi as Shiny *Rachele Paolelli as Critty *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren DuArt *Haven Paschall as Bloom & Kiko *Jessica Paquet as Stella *Eileen Stevens as Flora & Kalshara *Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha *Kate Bristol as Musa & Shiny *Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna *Suzy Myers as Roxy *Marc Thompson as Brafilius *Erica Schroeder as Squonk, Critty, Icy, & Faragonda *Suzy Myers as Roxy *Billy Bob Thompson as Sky *Jake Paque as Brandon *Wayne Grayson as Timmy Script *DuArt Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Butterflix Power *Irresistible Winx *The Magic World of Winx Trivia *This episode marks the first and only appearance of the Trix in their animal hybrid form. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's bonded Fairy Animals. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Stone of Memories. *This episode marks the final appearance of Kalshara and Brafilius. *This episode marks the final appearance of Trix. *This episode marks the final hearing of We're Magic All the Way as the opening theme song & The Magic World of Winx as the ending theme song. *This episode marks the last Butterflix transformation for this season. Mistakes *In one scene, Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple and Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. *In one scene, Bloom's wings are green instead of light pink and Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. *In one scene, Tecna's wings have the same design as Musa's and Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. *In one scene, Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple and Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. *In one scene, Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake.png|Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple and Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 2.png|Bloom's wings are green instead of light pink and Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 3.png|Tecna's wings have the same design as Musa's. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 4.png|Bloom's shoes are blue instead of light purple and Stella's wings are purple instead of pink. Winx Club - Episode 726 Mistake 5.png|Tecna's shoes are blue instead of purple. Quotes Videos Italian Coming soon... DuArt Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video